Sesshomaru's Son
by Kinkatia
Summary: InuYasha is ill, and Kagome tries in vain to help.Kishitaro arrives just in time, but has brought with him the dangers of his hidden background. Can he gain his freedom and heal a broken heart? Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo and Ai all make appearances.OCxKag
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to my good friend Luna Silvereyes! Her awesome saga (pity it isn't posted for the world to see yet) has inspired this (well, partly), and so it is dedicated to her. Merry Christmas to you! Oh, and please don't kill me for what I'm about to do! I suffered an excruciating nightmare for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kishitaro and his siblings. Everyone else is Rumiko Takahashi's. Believe it! …o.o…sorry, Naruto on the brain…**

Sesshomaru's Son

Kagome cowered under the blanket in the darkened room, doing her best not to make any noise. He was in one of his wrathful moods again, and as long as she didn't draw attention to herself, she would be okay. He probably didn't even remember she was there, and until he calmed down, it had to stay that way.

She still had the bruises from the last time. She hadn't known the condition he was in, and had walked up to him; completely oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in. And she had learned her lesson. She must to tread carefully around him. He was getting worse, and worse, and she didn't know how much more she could bear. But she couldn't just abandon him. No matter what her friends said, he wasn't this way of his own free will. He was sick, and he needed help. And she was the only one willing to give it to him. She believed that he was still in there somewhere, and that he was trying to fight through his illness. She would be waiting there to help him, whenever he may need it.

"Achoo!" She gasped, frozen to the spot. She dared not move, lest he turn on her. He had heard her sneeze; slowly he turned around, his piercing eyes landing on her. He seemed confused for a moment, as if he didn't know who she was. But then he stepped toward her, blind fury radiating from him. She was in for it now, and she had two options. Stay and try to do something to stop him, or run, making him even more angry. She would go with plan A, and try to talk to him.

"Please, calm down," she said gently. "No one's done anything wrong. There's no need to be angry." Still he approached, and she started to tremble. You don't have to do this! Not again! I've been here for you every day! What have I done to make you so angry with me? Please, no, no!" Still he advanced, until he was looming over her. He glared down at her angrily with fiery eyes.

"Shut your damn mouth, wench," he snarled, hitting her across the face. She fell backward into the wall, then slid down until she was lying on the floor.

Her eyes watered, the tears spilling over, flowing fast and freely. She made no move to rise as he stood over her, ready to strike again. Soon it would be too late, and nothing would be able to reach him. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, closing her eyes tightly. "InuYasha, sit." The last thing she heard before blacking out was her attacker slamming to the floor, growling furiously.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes despite her pounding headache. "How do you feel?" a kind and gentle voice asked. As her eyes focused, she was able to make out a figure kneeling beside her in the gloom. He appeared to be young, probably about her own age, with red eyes that seemed to have a soft light behind them. The hair framing his face was black, but the rest of it, which was pulled into a high ponytail, was silver. There was one purple stripe on each side of his face, and his ears were pointed. He was obviously a demon.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked softly, strangely unafraid. It might have been the kindness in his voice, but there was something else. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't be sure who.

"My name is Kishitaro," he said simply, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright, really," she said, sitting up slowly. She was still on the floor where she had fallen after InuYasha had hit her. _InuYasha._ Suddenly, fear overwhelmed her. "Where's—"

"Over there." Kishitaro pointed over his shoulder. InuYasha was bound to a chair, unconscious. "He's far gone. It may not be possible to cure him now."

"Wait, you know he's sick? And there's a way to help him?"

His eyes met hers, sending shivers down her spine. She saw pity, grief, and wisdom there. But there was something else in those eyes, hiding in their depths. "I can try," he said softly. "But I haven't had much success with the ones this far gone." He stood then, and walked over to InuYasha.

The half-demon was reviving, opening his eyes and looking around confused. "Who the hell are you?" he growled, starting to struggle against his bonds.

"It's no use," Kishitaro said. "Not even my father could free himself from those restraints. Now, don't fight me; I'm going to try to help you." He placed his hands on InuYasha's head, closing his eyes. He started to glow slightly, and a humming sound filled the air. "Please come back to us, my friend," he said softly, pleadingly. "We want you back."

A moment later, he stepped away, sinking to the floor. InuYasha was sitting still, and for the first time in months, Kagome saw no anger in his golden eyes. "K-Kagome," he whispered hoarsely. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It was never your fault," she whispered.

InuYasha then looked at Kishitaro, clearly confused. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Kishitaro," the demon boy said. "I'm what you could call a healer of sorts."

"Thank you so much for helping him!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet," he said sadly. Looking at InuYasha, he explained, "Your illness has done much damage to your mind. You will most likely regress, over and over again, until the healing is done. It will take a while; I have not the strength to do it all at once." It was true; he looked exhausted, and he was breathing heavily.

"You mean, I'm going to go back to being that…that…monster?" InuYasha asked fearfully.

"Yes, but I'll be able to pull you back out. Don't worry; you'll be able to hurt no one while I'm here. Just know that I sincerely believe you will recover fully. You've been keeping it at bay, and that makes my job much easier." Kishitaro forced himself to his feet, stumbling to the wall, where he sat again, leaning back. "I'd untie you, but there's no telling when you might regress. It's easier to estimate after the first time." He sighed, closing his eyes, mumbling, "I'll just get some rest…"

Kagome cautiously made her way over to InuYasha, still wary about being near him. But all he did was look at her with tear-filled eyes, and she knew that for the moment, it was really him. Her InuYasha had returned to her. "I'm so happy you're back," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"Kagome," he said sadly. "I can't believe I did that. I…I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"I know," she said softly. "But it's my fault, not yours."

InuYasha suddenly gasped, closing his eyes tightly and lowering his head, trembling. "No," he whispered through clenched teeth. "No." Slowly, he stopped shaking, and lifted his head to look at Kagome. His eyes were blazing, and he struggled against his restraints, snarling at her. She scurried away in fright, retreating to the far end of the room. "Wench!" he demanded loudly. "Untie me and I'll go easy on you."

She whimpered, unable to look away from his hypnotic glare. Her whole body froze, and she nearly panicked. "No," she said softly. "I'm not freeing you. It's for your own good."

"I'll kill you for this!" he shouted.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." The statement was quiet, spoken with a calm, but complaining tone, so out of place that two sets of eyes automatically turned to the demon slumped against the wall. All was silent for a moment, and then InuYasha opened his mouth to yell.

No sound emerged. His eyes widened in shock, and he shook with rage. Kishitaro opened one eye and gazed upon him. "Sit still and keep your voice at a reasonable volume, and I'll let you speak. If you keep acting like a frenzied lunatic, I'll have to temporarily paralyze you." InuYasha stopped struggling. "Good." Kishitaro closed his eye, releasing InuYasha's voice.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked, restraining his anger. Kagome could only stare in shock; he'd made InuYasha obey, something she could never do when he was like this. It was…amazing.

"I'm telepathic. I could make you walk around on your hands if I wanted to. Now keep it down and let me sleep."

**If you are observant, then you know a little bit more about Kishitaro than I've told you. And a big apology to all fans of InuYasha who hate me for being so evil to him. I must, and there is no way around it. So, review, I want all opinions! It will keep me going so you can find out what happened to InuYasha, how Kishitaro got there, what his story is, and what I'm going to do to be even more evil!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to cry! No one reviewed the first chapter!!! I need reviews, people, or I'll go insane! And I'll lose my motivation…if it wasn't for Luna Silvereyes, this second chapter would never have been started. Where have my faithful readers gone too? **

**Disclaimer: We interrupt Kinkatia's hysterical bawling to inform you that the only things that she owns are Kishitaro, his siblings, this plot, and a lovely warm and very colorful jacket. Now, back to the chapter.**

Kagome walked slowly down the street, letting her thoughts wander. For the first time since that terrible incident, her mind wasn't clouded by fear and guilt. Everything would be okay now. Now that Kishitaro had come. She wondered where he had come from, and why he was so inclined to help InuYasha recover. It was just so odd, a perfect stranger barging into their lives, and becoming their only beacon of hope.

She tilted her head to the sky, soaking in the sun's warmth. She was lighthearted, happy to be alive on this beautiful day. If only InuYasha were well enough to share it with her.

"Hey, Kagome."

She jumped; he had approached so silently, she hadn't known he was there. She smiled at him, taken once more by that uncanny familiarity. "Hey, Kishitaro." He definitely reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it in her mind.

They walked together, Kishitaro matching her easy pace. "I wouldn't think you'd wander around in the open like this," Kagome said quietly, eyes upturned again. She wasn't worried about walking into anything, or anyone. She knew the way by heart, and she was going so slowly, people would simply go around her.

"Why? Because I'm a demon?" he asked pleasantly, laughter in his voice. "You forget; I'm telepathic. The general public sees a mere human, and promptly forgets about me."

"Other demons must be envious," she remarked. "Being able to go unnoticed whenever you wish."

She glanced at him, only to see his face darken. "My gifts are far from envious in the demon world," he said slowly, ominously.

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" Yuka ran up to them, preventing Kagome from making any further comment. "Hey, who's this good-looking guy? Have you finally come to your senses and left your abusive boyfriend?"

"He's not abusive," Kagome objected. "He's sick. And Kishitaro," she nodded her head in his direction, "Is helping him recover. InuYasha will finally be himself again." She whispered that last part, lowering her head. She knew there was a chance he wouldn't be himself again, but she had to hope.

Yuka eyed Kishitaro. "So," she started. "What's with your hair? Do you dye it or something?"

"No," he answered easily, apparently used to such questions. "It's perfectly natural."

"Really?" She continued to look him over, a sly grin working its way onto her face. "Are you seeing anyone?"

He flashed her a charming smile. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh." Yuka was obviously crestfallen. "Alright then. See ya', Kagome, I've got some errands to run!" She waved goodbye with a cheerful smile as she turned the corner.

"Poor Yuka," Kagome laughed. "She always seems to be interested in guys that aren't single."

"Not this time," Kishitaro admitted.

"So you're not seeing anyone?"

"No. I'm just not interested in girls whose first question is about my hair." His sincere bluntness made Kagome laugh. And it also served as a reminder that he seemed so familiar, as if she'd met him, or someone like him, before.

"Have you got any family?" she asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

Once again, his expression became dark. Quietly, hesitantly, he answered, "No." It was clearly a lie, one he didn't like to tell. But there had to be a reason for his telling it. She wouldn't push the matter.

From high above, they were watched by a dark figure. He sat upon a giant black feather which was invisible to those passing below. The skill had long benefited him, allowing him to fly freely. His long dark hair flowed in the breeze as he smirked wickedly. "At long last, I have found you," he whispered to the wind. "It won't be long now. Not long at all."

That evening, Kishitaro brought InuYasha back again. This time, the half-demon was unrestrained, though only for the brief amount of time he'd been back the first time around. After that, the dark part of his mind could take over, and they couldn't risk having to fight him.

Kagome smiled happily, joy filling her heart. "InuYasha," she whispered, stepping into his embrace, allowing her tears to flow freely.

InuYasha's smile was far less joyful. He was happy, unbelievably so, but…things would never be the same between them again. What he had done was so terrible, it had caused a rift between them. It had pulled them apart. His guilt, coupled with her fear, would never allow them to be together once he had recovered. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. The past could not be changed.

**Okay, I'm cutting it off here. And I've accepted the fact that my chapters are short. So I'm happy! Please review this time! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no reviews. Come on, this is my best fic yet! Why will no one read it? I miss my faithful readers…turns out they're not so faithful after all…but I shall still read their stories, and be a faithful reviewer to them! I have loyalty! I just wish some people were loyal to me…**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't own InuYasha. But Kishitaro is all mine, along with the other two mysterious characters. I haven't decided if I'm going to give names or not yet. **

"I've found him, dear sister," a cruel, quiet voice said. The speaker was a tall, slender young man, with cruel red eyes, long, raven black hair, and a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore black, from his haori and hakama, to the flowing cloak that reached his heels. There was a black fluffy decoration tied around his waist. Around his neck was a cord, on which were attached two small black feathers. At his side was a sword, its sheath a glistening navy blue, a red ribbon decoratively wrapped around it.

"Good. Then it is only a matter of time before we retrieve him." A young woman stepped from the shadows. She, like her brother, was tall and slender with a crescent moon marking, but in contrast to him, she was all white. Her silver hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, with the exception of her bangs, which hung down to her waist. Her sharp eyes were of a golden color, bright against the paleness of her skin, and on both her cheeks were two purple stripes. Her kimono was simple, white as snow, with pale red flowers on her left sleeve, and an intricate pale blue design on the left. A fluffy decoration similar to her brother's, but white, was draped over her shoulders. Tucked into her blue sash were two fans, and she carried with her two katanas.

"He has not felt my presence yet. I will find out what he's up to," the man said.

"Good. Your stealth serves you well. I will remain here until you summon me, lest my aura give us away." She melted back into the shadows, and her brother removed a feather from the cord. It grew in size, and he stepped onto it, flying away.

It had been one week since Kishitaro had come. InuYasha was almost back to normal. He no longer needed to be restrained, his violence completely vanished, and rarely did the darkness which had clouded his mind for so long resurface. His mind was almost healed.

But InuYasha wasn't the same. With the darkness lifting, something new took its place; guilt. It plagued his dreams, haunted his thoughts. Kagome did her best to cheer him up, but to no avail. She'd forgiven him the unforgivable, but he could not forgive himself. He rarely strayed from the house, as of yet unable to face the outside world.

Kagome felt no restrictions, however. Though she was worried about InuYasha, she felt freer than she had in ages, and it showed. Her friends relaxed, relieved now that the abuse had stopped. Her coworkers were less tense around her, and life was looking up.

In the afternoons, she took a stroll through the park. It didn't matter what the weather was; she went simply to enjoy the outdoors, and to think. On this particular afternoon, it was raining hard, a chill breeze blowing. She was soaked to the bone, just starting to shiver, when Kishitaro showed up.

"You shouldn't be out here in this," he said quietly. "You'll catch cold."

Kagome smiled. "Did InuYasha send you out here to tell me that?" He had been getting a little overprotective lately. She sensed it was his way of trying to make up for all he'd done, all he'd put her through.

"No. I...I was just…worried." He flushed a little, looking away. He didn't understand why he was so worried about Kagome, and it was making him feel stupid. He suspected that he was falling for her, but she was already taken. But…being nice wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? After all, he'd be gone again once InuYasha had made a complete recovery. Chances are, they'd never meet again.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm out here every day, and the rain doesn't bother me." She kept her eyes on the path in front of her, shivering again. She felt something warm placed on her shoulders. It was Kishitaro's navy blue jacket that he always wore over his blue-green haori-like shirt.

"It's waterproof, so you won't get any wetter," he explained.

InuYasha watched from a nearby tree. It was his first excursion in many months, and he wanted to spend it watching Kagome. He needed to know if her happiness was simply an act for his benefit. It appeared that she wasn't acting, and that made him feel a little better. He hated it when she was sad.

A small smile lit up his face. It seemed that Kishitaro was developing feelings for Kagome. He recalled how she had that effect on men. Back in his own time, she'd heard her share of confessions of love, from humans like Akitoki, to demons like Koga. He recalled how overprotective he'd get, how stupid he'd be, resulting in the dreaded 'sit' command every time.

The breeze shifted, bringing an unfamiliar scent to his nose. He looked up to see two demons flying on a black feather. One was male, the other female. They were headed straight for Kagome and Kishitaro. InuYasha stood just as the female demon jumped from the feather and confronted Kishitaro.

The male changed directions, flying over to InuYasha. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere," he said with a cold smile, bloodlust in his glowing red eyes.

"Feh." InuYasha immediately unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, leaping backwards out of the tree and landing nimbly on the ground.

The strange demon's eyes widened. "So, it's you. Father thought you were dead."

"He thought wrong." InuYasha wanted to end this quickly. He charged at the demon, slashing at him with his sword.

The demon dodged, unsheathing his own sword. InuYasha quickly turned, unleashing a Wind Scar. The demon held his sword level in front of him. The Wind Scar was absorbed into it. "Impressed?" he asked, laughing at InuYasha's dumbfounded look. "Wind Scar!" The absorbed attack was unleashed, right at InuYasha. He didn't have time to get completely out of the way, and was knocked to the ground. "Now that I've taken care of you, I'll be joining my sister."

Kishitaro had been fending off the other demon's attacks. She was throwing her fans at him, catching them as they boomeranged back to her. The edges were sharp as blades, cutting him each time they connected with his flesh. "I'm not going back with you!" he said angrily.

"You don't have a choice." She threw both her fans at once, then struck out at him with twin light whips that sprang from her claws. He couldn't dodge both attacks, and the whips hit him dead on, the tip of one slicing his headband. It fell away, revealing the crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"I do not wish to fight you, sister, but if I must, I will!" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she dropped her fans, wincing in pain. He took a step toward her and she fell to her knees, trembling.

A powerful gust of wind hit him, and he tumbled to the ground, losing his concentration. The dark-haired demon hovered beside his sister, sneering. "You cannot fight both of us at once, little brother."

The silver-haired demon rose shakily to her feet. "I believe it's time for our dance," she said softly. Drawing her katanas, she jumped onto the feather, standing back to back with her brother.

The two of them concentrated, drawing energy from their blades. A blue glow surrounded them, and with a unified cry of "Dragon's Dance!" two blue dragons of pure demonic power rose from them, stretching up into the sky. A split-second later, the dragons were coming at Kishitaro with unimaginable speed.

He was in for it now. He wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, and he could do nothing to stop the attack. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Backlash Wave!" He opened his eyes to see twisting funnels of wind turning the dragons back on their masters. InuYasha was standing beside him, brandishing Tetsusaiga, a satisfied grin on his face.

When the dust cleared, the two demons were struggling to their feet, panting heavily. The feather was retrieved, and they retreated into the sky.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, turning to Kishitaro. He was about to speak, when he froze. Kagome hurried over, and she, too stared at him, unable to say anything. He knew what they were staring at; the mark on his forehead.

After a moment, InuYasha regained his composure. "I think you have some explaining to do," he said quietly, but not unfriendly.

"I think I do," Kishitaro agreed.

**And so the plot unfolds! And anyone with half a brain would know a whole lot more about Kishitaro now, huh? So this time, please review? I want to hear opinions! ANY opinions! PLEASE????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, now you learn the relationships between the characters! And you learn the names of the two demons that claim to be Kishitaro's siblings. As of yet, no one has guessed who his parents are! I had one reviewer ask if they were all related to InuYasha, but that was as close as anyone got! I'm very disappointed in my reviewers for not guessing. How am I supposed to have any fun if you don't guess? Oh well, shutting up now! **

**Disclaimer: Uh, Kishitaro and his siblings are mine. All mine! But nobody else.**

The three of them were sitting in silence, listening to the rain fall outside. Kishitaro held his ruined headband in his hands, staring blankly at it. He had to tell them. No matter how hard it was, they needed to know. They'd probably guessed half of it anyway, because of the mark on his forehead.

InuYasha and Kagome didn't rush him. It was obvious that if they did, he wouldn't be able to begin. Patience was what they needed; it was the best way to handle this surprising situation.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he began. "I should have told you before, Uncle, but I was afraid to. You see, I am the son of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and Kagura the Wind Sorceress."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru fell in love with Kagura? When did this happen?"

"Some time after you two vanished from the feudal era." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Those demons that attacked us are my older siblings. Amoyael, my brother, and Antheron, my sister. They're twins, and always work together, which is why they were both there. As you've seen, Yael takes after mother, while Theron takes after father. Both have proven themselves to be strong and ruthless warriors.

"They were trying to force me to go back home. I'm not supposed to be mingling with the humans, as it's against the demon law. But I can't go back there. I'm a disgrace to the family, always being pushed around and humiliated. It's too much to bear." He closed his eyes to hold back tears, his fists clenched in his lap.

"I can understand what you're going through," InuYasha said quietly. "Just not why. I've been hated for being a half-demon, but what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Kishitaro laughed, a harsh, grief-filled sound. "I refused to kill. I refused to use my telepathy as a weapon against others. It's the only ability I have. My power allows me to more easily connect with people, especially humans. And I've seen how many suffer from diseases of the mind, and I know I can help. That's just what I want to do…help."

They sat in silence once more, no one quite knowing what to say. The only sounds were Kishitaro's uneven breathing and the rain, pitter-pattering on the roof.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following day was cloudy, though the rain had ceased to fall. When Kagome went for her usual afternoon walk through the park, Kishitaro came along. He couldn't stand being cooped up indoors, and, secretly, he wanted to spend some time with Kagome before he had to leave. His uncle's mind needed only to be checked for signs of darkness one last time, and it was much too dangerous for him to remain with them. Amoyael and Antheron would come for him again, he knew. But they'd be better prepared, and he wanted no one to get hurt simply because he was a fleeing coward.

"Have you tried talking to Sesshomaru, to find some sort of compromise?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"There's no compromising with Father. And he's already angry with me for healing the minds of humans and half-demons." He was walking with his head lowered and shoulders drooping, depressed.

"Yeah, he wouldn't care too much for that." After a moment's pause, she asked, "How many half-demons have you helped?"

"Quite a few. Since they cannot completely control their demon blood, their minds are more susceptible to darkness. I think you might know one of them; I believe her name was Ai."

"Ai? We haven't seen her or her brothers and sisters in ages. I hope she's doing alright."

"I could take you guys to see her if you want. I visit her often."

"Really? That would be great! And I'm sure InuYasha will be thrilled to see her. He never admitted it, but he got pretty attached to her when she was a little girl." Kagome smiled happily, anticipating the visit.

Slowly, the two of them made their way out of the park. "Listen, I have to run to the store before I head home. I'll see you again in a bit, okay?" Kagome said.

"Sure. I'll get my Uncle's last session over with while we're waiting for you." He couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

InuYasha was acting strange when Kishitaro returned. He was a bit worried, but when he found no trace of darkness clouding his uncle's mind, he let it pass. Whatever was troubling him was clearly something he didn't want to share. As usual, Kishitaro slumped to the floor against the wall and fell into a deep slumber, exhausted from using his telepathy.

oOoOoOo

Kishitaro awoke to the sound of glass breaking. He forced himself to his feet and rushed to the next room as fast as his fatigue would allow. Kagome was standing in the kitchen holding a scrap of paper. A bag of groceries was on the floor by her feet, its contents spilling out. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"H…he's gone," she whispered, staring blankly at the paper in her hand. She looked as if she was about to faint, her face ghostly pale. Quietly, he guided her back into the other room to sit on the couch.

"What do you mean, 'He's gone?'" Kishitaro asked gently. She was greatly distressed, and he didn't want to make it any worse, but he needed to know.

In reply, she pushed the paper into his hand and clung to him, sobbing, too overcome to speak. Fearful of what he would find, he looked at the scrap. On it was a hastily scribbled note which read:

_I'm truly sorry, but I have to leave. Things will never be right between us again, and I can't stay here knowing what I've done. I can never forgive myself for it. -InuYasha-_

Kishitaro reread the note, stunned. His uncle had just left like that while he was sleeping, without a word of goodbye. How could he have left Kagome, knowing she loved him with her heart and soul? It just didn't make sense. And most importantly, what had forced him to go?

"Kagome," he said, gently touching her quaking shoulder. "What did he do that he can't forgive himself?"

She slowly got herself under control, sitting up. "It really wasn't his fault at all," she whispered. Her voice sounded distant, haunted. "It was mine."

"It was almost a year ago now. We were throwing a birthday party for my brother. I'd told InuYasha to leave Tetsusaiga inside so none of my Sota's friends would want to see it. He always hated when other people touched his sword. But…" She faltered, taking a deep breath. "We didn't know there were still demons around. Least of all Naraku's incarnations…"

**Flashback: (A/N: My first flashback!)**

_**InuYasha stiffened beside Kagome. "What is it?" she asked. The last of her brother's friends had just left, and they were cleaning up the remains of the party. **_

"_**I smell Naraku," he hissed.**_

"_**But, we killed him. Besides, he couldn't get through the well. He can't be here."**_

_**Suddenly, a large blue-grey wolverine demon appeared from nowhere, landing gracefully on her feet in front of InuYasha. "So, I've found you at last," she said menacingly.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked, reaching for Tetsusaiga. But it wasn't there; he'd left it safely tucked away in Kagome's bedroom. **_

"_**I am Gezana, the last incarnation of Naraku, and the one most loyal to him. My master shall be avenged!" She leapt at InuYasha, snarling savagely. **_

"_**Can you hold her off until I get Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked in a whisper. They had to kill Gezana quickly, before any of her family was hurt. They were just around the other side of the house, oblivious to the savage demon that had arrived.**_

"_**Feh. 'Course I can."**_

**_Kagome ran into the house, dashing up the stairs with surprising agility. She could hear the sounds of the battle outside, and knew she had to hurry. Her family would surely go to see what the commotion was, and then… Snatching up her bow and quiver along with InuYasha's sword, she rushed back outside, ready to help._**

**_Gezana was stronger than they'd thought and InuYasha was practically defenseless without Tetsusaiga. Kagome returned just in time to see InuYasha slice the demon to shreds with his claws, eyes glowing demonic red, purple demon stripes on his face. "No, InuYasha!" she called, unthinking. She'd thought; they'd all thought; he had his demon blood under control now. How could this be happening?_**

"_**What's going on?" she heard her grandfather ask as he, her mother, and Sota came around the corner of the house, coming between her and InuYasha.**_

_**The half-demon was snarling, his bloodlust up. As every other time he'd transformed, he was out to kill. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of to stop him. "SIT BOY!" He went plummeting to the ground, but rose immediately, undeterred.**_

"**_W…What's wrong with InuYasha?" Sota stammered, backing up a step. _**

"_**You guys, run! Hurry! SIT BOY!" But they seemed frozen to the spot, and InuYasha was still coming.**_

"It was terrible!" Kagome cried, tears streaming from under closed lids as she trembled with grief. "I couldn't stop him, no matter how many times I sat him, and...and…I saw my entire family slaughtered before my eyes. Even our cat, Buyo. And when he turned on me, I had no choice; I…I had to shoot him with one of my purifying arrows. I managed not to kill him, and he snapped out of it…but, that's when he started becoming so angry and violent." She stopped talking, unable to say anything more. But she didn't need to.

"It wasn't your fault," Kishitaro said gently, giving her a friendly hug. "You couldn't have known a demon was going to attack."

She cried on his shoulder, letting out all the pain she'd kept bottled up so long. Kishitaro knew that she probably hadn't cried at all over the loss of her family, for fear of upsetting InuYasha. He knew very well that half-demons couldn't control their actions when possessed by their demon blood, and he knew just as well how much pain it caused them.

"Why hello, dear brother."

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in."

Both of them stiffened at the sound of those two cold voices. They turned to see that Amoyael and Antheron had let themselves in through the open window. Kagome went cold all over, and Kishitaro pulled her closer. He was still weak, and couldn't fight. They were defenseless.

**How did you like it? Isn't suspense great? Don't you hate me now? Let me know, please? I need reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where oh where have my reviewers gone? Oh where oh where can they be? **

**Disclaimer: Due to lack of reviews, Kinkatia has fallen into a mini-depression, and is unable to say that she does not own anything copyrighted. **

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kishitaro snarled.

"Father wants to see you," Amoyael sneered.

"And what kind of child lets down their beloved father?" Antheron said mockingly.

"It's no use resisting," Amoyael said in an overly pleasant tone. "You're too weak to fight us, and our half-breed uncle isn't here to protect you this time."

"You can't make me go back there, Yael."

"Kishitaro, wait," Kagome interrupted, drying her eyes. "Like it or not, they're your family, and the only one you've got. You can't hide forever."

He looked at her in surprise. Surely she wasn't suggesting he allow his siblings to drag him back home? But one glance in her eyes, with some help from his telepathy, told him what she was thinking; _You'll only get your freedom when your parents grant it to you._ She was right, too. Perhaps now was the time to stand up for himself, and stop being a coward, running away instead of facing his greatest fear…

"Alright," he consented quietly. "I'll go."

"I'm coming, too," Kagome said.

"And why would we take a mortal to our home?" Antheron asked sarcastically.

"Because I personally know both your parents, and I wish to speak to them," she answered matter-of-factly. "It's been about five hundred years, but I'm sure they'll remember me."

"No human could possibly live that long," Amoyael said, glaring suspiciously at her.

"A time traveling well helps," Kagome replied. "And if you need any further proof, I have this." She reached up to her neck, pulling out a hidden chain; on the end of it was the Shikon Jewel.

"But that vanished five hundred years ago," Amoyael said in disbelief.

"Along with the priestess guarding it…" Antheron finished. The twins looked at each other uncertainly.

Kishitaro was impressed. Kagome had gone from crying her heart out to taking control of the situation in a matter of minutes.

"Alright," Antheron conceded. "We will take you as well. Even if you are lying, you will help us keep Kishitaro in line."

Amoyael turned to his brother, plucking his feather from the cord about his neck. "The human will fly with me, and should you flee from us, I will kill her."

Kishitaro stiffened. He had considered running away, but he would easily be caught in his weakened state. The best choice was to go with them. But the threat to Kagome's life instilled in him a fear he'd never felt before, and didn't completely understand.

"Agreed," Kagome said, jolting him from his thoughts. "Now let's go." Her commanding air startled the demons, but they shrugged it off. There were more important matters to see to.

They arrived at an old building sitting forlornly in an abandoned field, far from any civilization. The journey had taken some time, even with the amazing speed of the demons, leaving human dwellings far behind. Kagome had an uneasy feeling about the place. "Um, where are we?" she asked in a small voice.

Amoyael muttered something about 'pathetic humans' and walked over to join his sister. Kishitaro cut off anything Kagome was about to say when he approached her with a rueful smile. "This is my home," he explained. She looked very confused. "Here." He placed his hands on her head, humming softly. She closed her eyes. A tingling sensation washed over her, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw a vast city spreading out before her, streets crowded with demons of all kinds going about their business. The building they were standing in front of was huge, built for a king. "It's a spell to keep humans away."

"Hurry it up, Father's waited long enough for you," Antheron snapped. She led them into the building, down a long hall, through twisting corridors, finally stopping in an empty room. There were several windows along one wall, and a door on each of the others, one of which was the one they had entered through.

A few moments of silence passed before the door on the far side of the room opened. Two people stepped through it, both clad in red and white. As they silently and regally approached, Kagome could make out their faces. Sesshomaru and Kagura were visibly older than the last time she'd seen them, but their auras were still incredibly strong, if not stronger.

Kishitaro watched them come closer, sheer terror building inside him. He shouldn't have agreed to come back here. He began to tremble, visibly paling. This was the last place he wanted to be. He could only pray for mercy.

"I see you have returned with Kishitaro," Sesshomaru said stoically.

"As you have commanded, Father," Antheron said, just a hint of pride in her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes came to rest on Kagome. For a moment, she sensed his anger at having a human brought into his home, but then recognition dawned on him. Soon after, Kagura remembered who she was as well.

"You are the priestess Kagome." It was the wind sorceress who had spoken. Kagome nodded. To her surprise, Kagura smiled. "We will speak after Sesshomaru and I are finished with our son." She gestured to the third door. "You may wait-"

"Actually, I'd prefer to stay here," Kagome said with a faked smile. Kagura eyed her suspiciously, but nodded her consent.

All eyes were then turned to Kishitaro. Kagome blinked in surprise; the poor demon was terrified out of his wits. Could he be afraid of his parents?

"You have broken the most important of our laws, Kishitaro," Sesshomaru said sternly, maybe even, angrily? "You must never have contact with the mortals. If our existence is discovered, the peace of our city would be destroyed, and the world would be thrown back into the warring of past centuries."

Kishitaro bowed his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Father." It came out as a small, fear-filled squeak.

"This is the third time you have ventured into the mortals' domain. You can no longer be allowed to roam unsupervised. You will remain in this house unless escorted into the city. Is that understood?"

Kishitaro could barely comprehend what his father had told him. He was to be confined to the house. Indoors. At all times. The very thought was enough to shake his control. His telepathy wavered, reaching out for something to calm him. He found only one thing, one single thought. Kagome's thought. _Come on, stand up for yourself. _

"N…no." It was a whisper, barely audible, even to the sensitive ears of the demons. But that one tiny word was enough. The dam cracked. "No," he said louder, a bit of confidence returning to his voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "You dare to defy me?"

"You can't lock me away!" Kishitaro shouted.

Sesshomaru slashed out at him, raking his claws across his son's face. Instantly, fear returned to Kishitaro, and he fell to the ground, his quaking legs unable to support him. Kagome had seen enough.

"Stop this right now!" she demanded, stepping forward and shocking everybody. "That is no way to treat your son, Sesshomaru! No wonder he keeps running away! He's scared to death of you! At least hear what he has to say!" Kagome was mad, and no one messed with an angry Kagome. When she had finished berating Sesshomaru, much to the utter and complete shock of all three of his children, silence reigned. No one stirred for quite some time. (A/N: Cue the crickets!)

Kishitaro rose to his feet, caught somewhere between fear, anger, and disbelief. No one had ever defied his father and escaped unharmed. Yet he had shown no signs of aggression or anger toward Kagome. Slowly, his courage began to build.

"I want to be free," he said softly, his voice sounding out of place amid the resounding silence. "That's all I've ever wanted, Father." Sesshomaru's eyes came to rest upon him yet again, his gaze piercing. Still, Kishitaro went on. "I feel trapped here, in Okirei. It's suffocating at times. And I feel as if I don't belong here. Everyone hates me, because I will not learn to fight. I can't help who I am, Father. But you know I would never betray you, any of you. I just…I just want the freedom my soul longs for." He looked at the floor, waiting for his father to say something. All eyes were still on him; no one saw the single tear that slid down Kagura's face.

"He's right, you know. It isn't his fault he's telepathic. Everything else branches from his ability," spoke a sweet and gentle voice. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Through the third door, someone else had entered the room.

"Lady Ai." Both Amoyael and Antheron had spoken as one, bowing respectfully.

"Ai?" Kagome asked quietly. It was indeed the same half-demon girl Kagome had helped to rescue from the Four War Gods. She was all grown up now, dressed in a flowing green robe, her dark hair hanging down to her waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, hear me out, and you'll understand what I mean. When two people, such as yourself and Lady Kagura, have been together for a long time, they sometimes develop the ability to communicate without speaking. It is a mild form of telepathy, and you both know you have it. But because of it, you passed the ability onto Kishitaro. His telepathy, however, is strong, a rare and powerful gift. He could destroy entire nations with it if he so desired. The only drawback to using his gift for harm is that he will feel the anguish of each victim as if it were his own, and it would eat away at his soul. Telepathy was meant to be used to help people. It is very important that you understand that." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought of his youngest son wandering around helping complete strangers. It would be a disgrace, going against all he stood for. "And know, that by performing these selfless acts of healing, your son will bring upon your family the greatest of honors; respect, not out of fear, but out of love, and this kind of respect lasts much longer than power ever could, and brings forth the greatest kind of loyalty."

Kagura lightly touched Sesshomaru's arm, and they looked at one another, their facial expressions clearly indicating that they disagreed on something. After a few moments, Kagura stepped forward, placing her hands on Kishitaro's shoulders with a soft smile. "Isn't it strange that the same girl who helped me to achieve my freedom, has also helped to give my son his."

"Y…you mean it?" Kishitaro stammered. Kagura nodded, and he hugged his mother happily, saying, "Thank you so much!" Then he turned to Sesshomaru, who was clearly not happy. "Thank you, Father."

Kagome smiled. All it took was a little encouragement, and he was able to stand up for himself. Once he had learned to do that, his allies came forth to help. Whatever happened next, she would be happy knowing that Kishitaro had found his happiness.

**Ha-ha! Kagome totally told off Sesshomaru! I was laughing so hard just writing it! Heeheehee! Let me know how you like it!!!!!! I need encouragement to do the boring final chapters!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have decided that InuYasha will make one final appearance. But I won't give details. Not even if you beg.**

**Otulia: -pops in- Uh, go ahead and beg. She can't keep her plot a secret from insistent people who like stories spoiled.**

**Grr…go away! Anyway, I hope you invisible readers are enjoying my best story yet! **

**Disclaimer: Hi there! My name is Clarisse, and I'm Kinkatia's newest Disclaimer! Anyway, keep in mind that Kishitaro, Amoyael, and Antheron are the sole property of Kinkatia's Fancies Inc. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rest of the gang, of course! Buh-bye now!**

**Otulia: Um, I think you should get a different Disclaimer. This one's too perky.**

**Whatever, just get on with the story!**

Sesshomaru swept angrily from the room, leaving by the same door he'd appeared through earlier. Kagura watched him go, wincing as the door slammed shut, the resounding thud echoing down the room. She sighed sadly. "I'll go and calm him down." She, too, left them. Amoyael and Antheron exchanged disgusted looks before exiting themselves, leaving Kagome and Kishitaro alone with Ai.

Kishitaro, still smiling, turned to Kagome, to thank her for her assistance. But, unbidden, her thoughts just popped into his head. _I'm so glad he's finally free. Now, at least one of us can be happy. _He cursed inwardly, his smile fading a little. It was happening again! He wasn't even using his telepathy! No one else's thoughts had rushed to him like that; no one else's mind so swiftly reached out for his own. And it only added to the confusing feelings he was having toward her.

"Kagome," he began, uncertain of how to accurately express his gratitude. "I uh…thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to find my courage."

"Please, you would've found it eventually. All you needed was some encouragement." The way she just shrugged it off astounded him. "Um, I actually want to talk to Sesshomaru before we go. I'll be right back." She jogged on down to the far end of the great room, as if she lived here and had every right to go where she wanted without permission.

Kishitaro's smile grew. Kagome really was something else.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sesshomaru stood silently in the dim room, glaring out the window. He hated giving in, especially when his word was law. He ruled the demon world, and no one dared to oppose him. No one but his own son. And yet he had given in. The thought made him feel sick.

"He's more like me than we ever knew," Kagura said softly, coming to stand beside him. "Kishitaro and I are of the same spirit; we cannot live happily as caged birds. Like the wind, we must be free."

"I know," Sesshomaru replied wearily. "That is why I agreed."

They stood together in silence for a few moments more. Then, the door creaked open. "Um, there's something I think I should tell you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said timidly, not a trace of her earlier anger remaining. The demon lord nodded, and she closed the door behind her.

"Kishitaro has been doing good things with his power," she said quietly. "Most recently, he saved InuYasha from himself."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He had not heard news of his younger brother since he'd vanished through the well with Kagome so long ago.

Kagome sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. "A few years ago, I had to use my spiritual powers to push back InuYasha's demon blood. But his demon side refused to surrender, and started to cloud his mind. He…" Her voice choked, and she had to clear her throat before continuing. "He was becoming violent and secluded, and I couldn't do anything to reach him. If Kishitaro had not come to us when he did…InuYasha would have…killed me."

Kagura and Sesshomaru took a moment to process this. They had both witnessed the unwavering affection InuYasha held for Kagome. He had put his own life at risk countless times, just to keep her safe. That he would raise a hand against her was surprising news indeed.

"It is unusual to see you without my brother in tow," Sesshomaru remarked, looking at Kagome curiously. "Where is he?"

She couldn't repress the sob that escaped from her. "He left me, shortly after Kishitaro finished his last treatment. I don't know how to find him, but…but at least he's himself again."

Sesshomaru said no more, lost in thought. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he had actually missed his little brother. And somehow, knowing that Kishitaro had helped InuYasha made him feel a bit of pride towards his son, and even helped him to accept Kishitaro's freedom to roam with the mortals.

Kagura stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. She had changed over the past five hundred years, becoming a kinder person. And her longing to roam where the wind took her had faded over time, allowing her to be content to stay with Sesshomaru, though she occasionally needed a long flight over the demon city. "Come," she said softly, guiding Kagome back to where Kishitaro and Ai waited.

"What's wrong?" Ai asked, immediately concerned.

"She's a bit upset about some recent events," Kagura explained. "Perhaps she should go home."

"No," Kagome said quietly. "I…I don't think I can handle being there right now."

"Then how about you two come stay with me for a bit," Ai suggested cheerfully. "I haven't been home for a while, and I could use the company."

Kagome nodded. "Good," Kagura said, smiling. "I'll fly you there, and save you the journey." She strode ahead, leading the three of them outside. Kishitaro, feeling Kagome's dejection, put an arm around her shoulders, silently letting her know that he was there for her.

Once they were under the open sky, Kagura plucked both white feathers from her hair, enlarging them. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Each feather only has room for two," she explained. "I can fly them both at once now."

Ai climbed onto the first feather with Kagura, leaving Kishitaro to help Kagome onto the second. He kept his arm around her after they were settled, and she leaned against him, grateful he was there.

Slowly, they rose into the air, climbing higher and higher until they were above the tall buildings of the city. Then they shot forward, moving quickly toward the mountains in the distance.

Everyone was silent during the long flight. Somewhere during that time, Kagome had found Kishitaro's free hand, and clung to it, trying desperately to hold back her emotions. Nonetheless, the tears slid silently down her face. Kishitaro held her close, trying to help her get through her heartbreak.

Over on the other feather, Ai watched them, a sad smile upon her countenance. "He loves her," she said quietly.

Kagura glanced over at them for a moment. "Yes, but she still loves InuYasha." After a pause, she added softly, "What happened between them is so tragic. I couldn't imagine losing Sesshomaru."

Ai nodded slowly. "I know the story. I heard it from InuYasha himself, before I dropped in on you."

"You've seen him? Well, I suppose you _would_ know where to find him."

"Yes. I'd seen it long ago. And, as sad as it may be, he was right to leave. Things could have never returned to normal between them ago. Deep down inside, Kagome will always be afraid of him, and that fear would keep them from being truly happy."

"It will take her a long time to get over him," Kagura said sadly.

"And Kishitaro will wait." Ai looked ahead. She could see her home now, a small town nestled on the mountainside, safely hidden away. Half-demon children played down there, she knew. She couldn't wait to see their happy faces again. Suddenly, she gasped, all her muscles tightening, as a vision leapt to her mind's eye. "Kagura," she whispered hoarsely.

"What is it, Ai?" the wind sorceress asked, eyeing her friend warily.

"As soon as we have landed, you must return home. Sesshomaru needs you with him, so that he will remain strong."

"I don't understand."

Ai grimaced as the vision passed, feeling her muscles loosening one by one. "You will when you get there. Ow, that was a strong one."

**It's short, I know, but I'm famous for short chapters! But guess what! Someone that we all know and love will be showing up in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here we go! **

**Otulia: Don't blame her for procrastinating. It's all my fault for stealing her creativity. Anyway, we don't own InuYasha, but Kishitaro, Antheron, Amoyael, and a new character this chapter, Kessita (who was so graciously donated by Luna Silvereyes) are ours!**

Kagome looked around her, amazed. Kishitaro walked beside her, as Ai led them through a maze of small, but beautifully constructed houses.

Each building was unique, but almost all were adorned with a wonderful display of artistry. One house was a pale blue, with white plaster vines crawling up its walls. Another, having only three walls, was triangular, with a wraparound porch, its railings constructed of bright silver spirals. And yet another resembled an old tree, the door on the second story. All of these amazing displays of workmanship truly amazed Kagome, and she forgot about her sorrow in the excitement. The demon city was nothing compared to this town.

Its occupants, she noticed, were mainly half-demons, many of them young children. As they laughed and played in the cobbled streets, they paused to look at Ai, waving happily. One small child with wavy blue hair ran up to them, shouting, "Lady Ai! You're back!"

"You bet I am," she laughed, ruffling the girl's hair. "I can't play with you right now, but I promise to come later, okay?"

"Okay!" the girl said cheerfully. She skipped back to her friends, and they resumed their game of soccer, laughing happily.

"Everyone seems so happy here," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"That's how it is here, in Sheehan," Kishitaro told her. "I've always liked it here a lot more than in the city."

"Here we are!" Ai interrupted. They had come to a stop in front of a cave fitted with a sliding door. She slid it open and went in, Kishitaro and Kagome following. "It's great to be home again!"

Inside, the cave was surprisingly cheerful. Small, expertly woven tapestries lined the walls, and several unrecognizable tangles of rope, wood, and other materials hung from the ceiling. A nook on the far side of the spacious area served as a natural fireplace. Mats, rugs, a few chairs, and a low table were scattered about haphazardly, giving the cave a friendly atmosphere.

"The children come here a lot," Ai said happily. "They make these for me, to decorate." She indicated the tangles hanging all around. "Now, have a seat, anywhere you like, and I'll put on some tea."

Kishitaro sat cross-legged on one of the mats, and Kagome knelt down beside him. She noticed how much happier he seemed, now that a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. She looked at him, his gentle aura helping her to relax. When he turned his head to look at her with a kind smile, she couldn't help but smile in return, feeling her face heat up. She immediately looked away, confused. Why was she feeling this way?

"Okay, the tea will be ready in a bit," Ai said, seating herself on a cushion across from them. "So Kagome, how do you like my half-demon village?"

"It's wonderful," Kagome replied sincerely. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ai smiled. "We've come a long way, since Sesshomaru allowed us to leave his city. He knew that the half-demons were not going to remain obedient for long, constantly feeling hatred from all sides. We made a deal; the half-demons would move to the mountains, under my leadership, so long as we abide by the same laws as the demons in Okirei. So far, all has been well."

"So you're in charge here?" Kagome said thoughtfully. "I was wondering why everyone kept calling you 'Lady Ai'."

"Hey Ai. Nice to see you're back!" someone called from the cave's entrance. Kagome and Kishitaro turned to see a semi-tall demon coming in, gently pushing a small child in front of him.

"Hello, Shippo. We have some visitors," Ai said, grinning.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shippo?" she asked uncertainly. He had grown taller, to just over four feet, and his tail had grown considerably more fox-like, though it was still rather bushy. He still wore his hair in the same style as he had as a child, but without the blue bow.

He looked at Kagome, a joyful smile lighting up his face. "Kagome!"

She jumped to her feet to give him a quick hug. "You've grown up!" she laughed happily.

A small squeal made all heads turn to the child. She appeared to be no more than five years old, with long black hair, and sad, icy blue eyes. She was clinging to Shippo's leg, clearly afraid of Kagome.

"It's okay, Kessita," Ai cooed. "Come here."

The girl detached herself from Shippo and ran to Ai, hugging her. "I missed you, Mama," she said tearfully. "Papa said you went to the big city, and I was scared you'd get lost."

"Now, now, Kess. I used to live in Okirei. I won't ever get lost."

Kagome watched the exchange, curious. This girl was Ai's daughter? Then who was her father?

"I'm thinking we have a lot of catching up to do," Shippo said with a grin.

A thought struck Kagome, and she nearly laughed out loud. "Shippo, are you and Ai married?"

"For nearly one hundred years," he said proudly. "And for the last five of them, we've had Kess giving us all sorts of trouble."

"Papa, who is that strange lady? Why is a human here?"

Shippo walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "Her name is Kagome," he explained. "I told you about her, remember?"

After a moment, a small smile emerged. "She's the lady who took care of you when you were my age?"

"That's right," he said, ruffling her hair. "Now go say hi."

Kessita immediately tried to hide in her mother's arms. Ai sighed. "She's always like this," she said sadly. "I wish I knew why. She won't even let Kishitaro close enough to figure it out."

"Sota used to be like that," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Kessita, was somebody being mean to you?"

The little girl nodded, barely turning her head enough to look at Kagome. "Firkyu makes fun of me when I play with water," she sniffled, close to tears. "And sometimes he scares me with his fire."

Kagome looked at Shippo. "Am I right in guessing that this Firkyu can manipulate fire?"

Shippo nodded. "Kess does the same with water."

"Here's an idea, Kessita," Kagome said with a smile. "Next time Firkyu is being mean to you, why don't you get him wet?"

The child's eyes brightened, some of their sadness leaving. "Can I, Mama?"

Ai smiled. "As long as you don't hurt him. And if he keeps bullying you after that, just tell me or your Papa, okay? You don't have to keep it a secret from us."

Kessita nodded. "Okay, Mama."

Kagome resumed her seat beside Kishitaro. "You resolved that rather quickly," he whispered.

She nodded. "Sota used to get bullied at pre-school, and he wouldn't tell anybody about it. It was only when he came home crying that we realized what was going on."

"Ai, did you check your tea?" Shippo suddenly asked.

"I completely forgot about it!" she exclaimed, getting up and rushing to the fireplace, pulling the tea kettle off the fire. "It's done!" she said happily.

**Cutting it off here because I'm tired of writing this chapter. Please review and I'll get the next chappie done in a decent amount of time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm updating quickly on this one, aren't I? But to be perfectly honest, I'm not procrastinating simply because silentmoondemon threatened mw with her big sword! I don't want to be killed by one of my best reviewers! **

**Otulia: You should know by now who we own. No one new will be making an appearance in this chapter.**

Kagura flew swiftly back to her home, worried about Sesshomaru. It wasn't only Ai's vision that had unsettled her; she felt as if a dark cloud were hanging over her.

She reached the city and landed gracefully, running inside her home. Slowing to a walk, she made her way through the halls and corridors, making her way to one of the back rooms, where she instinctively knew Sesshomaru was. She opened the door and walked in, waiting a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom.

She saw Sesshomaru clearly. He was standing with his back to her, trembling. She moved to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. That's when she saw him…

(A/N: The end! Hehe, kidding! That would make a nice cliffhanger though…)

InuYasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru, his entire countenance a mask of sadness.

"I thought you had died," Sesshomaru said quietly, struggling to keep his usual stoic manner in play.

"Sorry to disappoint ya'," InuYasha said, just as quietly.

Kagura could feel Sesshomaru's calm crumbling. Only she knew how he had been affected by his younger brother's disappearance 500 years ago. It was only then that he had realized how deeply he had cared for InuYasha. He hadn't been able to ignore the bonds of family any longer. And she had been there for him, to help him overcome his loss. It was then, that she had learned compassion…and love.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, silently communicating his thanks. Sometimes, without her, he could not be strong, as much as he hated to admit it. And this was one of those times.

He turned his gaze back to InuYasha. "Kagome was here," he said. "She is greatly saddened, that you chose to leave her."

InuYasha sighed. "I couldn't stay with her. It…it hurt too much, knowing what I had done…" He trailed off, unable to finish. "I can't forgive myself for what I've done. I don't deserve Kagome's love."

"You will be able to forgive yourself, in time," Sesshomaru said gently. He had learned that through experience. So many ill acts he had committed, yet he had come to terms with them, through time.

"Maybe," InuYasha muttered.

Sesshomaru considered him for a moment. "You are welcome to remain here, if you wish."

"Thanks," he replied.

The demon lord turned to leave the room, but paused, saying, "I've missed you, little brother."

InuYasha looked at him in surprise, but then smiled sadly. "Same here."

Kagura stayed behind a moment longer. "InuYasha," she said. "It is good to see you well. Don't worry about Kagome; she has my son to care for her now."

InuYasha nodded. "I knew that already," he said thoughtfully. "But it's nice to hear it from someone else."

With a small smile, Kagura left him alone, seeking out Sesshomaru. He hadn't gone far, and was obviously waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, embracing him.

"I will be."

**Okay, I know, I know, it's horridly short! But it's the second-to-last chapter, since I'm planning an epilogue…but if anyone had ideas, I'd love to hear them! They might inspire me! So, review? Perty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I wanna continue this, but it's running down. So, here's the last chapter, and if I get ideas enough, I'll write an even better sequel!**

**Otulia: Hi! We don't own InuYasha, just our OC's!**

Epilogue

"Hurry up! We're going to get caught in the rain! Again!" Kagome called laughingly over her shoulder.

"Why rush? We're going to get wet anyway," Kishitaro called in return.

It did indeed look like it was going to rain; the sky was heavily overcast with dark, foreboding clouds. There was an ominous stillness in the air, accompanies by an eerie quiet.

"I don't _want _to get wet," Kagome insisted, hurrying back to Kishitaro's side. "That's why we have to hurry." She took his hand and pulled him along behind her, glancing warily at the sky.

"I'm telling you, we're not going to get there before the rain starts," Kishitaro said teasingly.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Why are you so sure?"

He laughed. "Don't you remember what Lady Ai said when we saw her last?"

"Not really. Will you just hurry up?" Kagome was getting impatient.

"She said, 'You can't outrun the rain.' See? She knew we'd get caught in this storm."

"Stop being so smug, Kishitaro!"

"You're so cute when you're mad," the demon teased. "Relax, getting rained on won't hurt you any."

Just then, a peal of thunder rolled across the sky, drowning out Kagome's retaliation. The rain came pouring down in torrents, diminishing visibility. Lightning flashed through the clouds, lighting up Tokyo with every bolt.

"Come on, let's go!" Kagome shouted through the noise of the storm. Kishitaro scooped her up in his arms and shot down the street, barely containing the urge to laugh. Kagome clung tightly to him, trying to shield her face from the pelting droplets.

Not a minute later, they were standing just inside Kagome's house, wringing themselves dry.

"Kishitaro," Kagome said coldly, glaring at him. "You're infuriating."

He grinned, knowing she wasn't really mad. "And you're beautiful," he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Her eyes softened, and she stepped nearer to him, her thoughts ringing through his mind unbidden.

_I love you…_

"I love you, too," he whispered, closing the space between them and kissing her passionately.

**Ugh! I hate the end! I'm so sorry to stop it so horribly! But if I get ideas from my invisible readers, then I can do an even better sequel! Please review!**


End file.
